harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Curse
|light=Cyan or Bright Green |type=Unforgivable Curse |effect=Instantaneous, painless death }} '''Avada Kedavra' is a spell that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. There is no known counter-curse or cure for it; however, one may dodge the green bolt, use a physical barrier to block it, or intercept the bolt with another spell. An explosion or green fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. Lord Voldemort was famous for using this curse regularly and indiscriminately. Its incantation is Avada Kedavra. History Creation The Avada Kedavra curse was invented during the early middle ages, by dark witches or wizards unknown. The curse was created primarily as a means of quickly and efficently slaying ones opponent in a duel. "Unforgivable" After the Wizards' Council was reformed into the Ministry of Magic tighter restrictions were placed on the use of certain kinds of magic. The Avada Kedavra curse was deemed by the Ministry to be dark magic, and, along with the Cruciatus and Imperius curses, were declared "unforgivable" in 1717. The use of any of these three curses on a fellow human being would result in a life sentence in Azkaban. Appearance and Effect casting Avada Kedavra on Harry Potter.]] The Killing Curse is described as a jet of blinding green light, which causes the victim instant death. There are no secondary effects; the victim simply "drops dead" for no biological reason. It is possible that the victim's internal organs cease function, or that once the spell hits a person's body, it simply kills every living cell in the victim's body. It could also cause sudden brain death, simply stopping the progress of every electrical synapse in the brain simultaneously by draining all potential energy there. In addition to this, it is possible that it causes a person's soul to "pass on", and leave the body, similar to when the body dies naturally, and the soul passes on into whatever afterlife there may be. A death caused by this curse may be physically painless; "echoes" of previous victims have asserted the death felt "quicker and easier than falling asleep".Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows However, upon waking from his near-death experience, Harry Potter felt the curse's aftereffects and described it in a similar manner to that of an "iron-clad punch" to the chest.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Victims of the Killing Curse that have been examined with Muggle methods are known to show no visible signs of trauma. Though Muggle methods are unable to identify the means of death, Ministry of Magic specialists are familiar with the markings, or lack of them. The killing curse is known to leave no identifiable marks or any signs of the reason for death. Victims appear to "drop dead", or to appear "perfectly healthy apart from the fact they were all dead."Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince When this curse hits an inanimate target, its effect varies: it can produce small fires,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Ch. 36 small greenish explosions,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) or explosions of such intensity that can blow up an entire story of a cottage.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Ch. 17 However, certain objects, such as the centaur statue of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, managed to block the curse without any visible damage to itself. Fatality being struck by Avada Kedavra.]] Only one person is known to have survived a direct application of the curse: Harry Potter, who was saved when his mother, Lily Evans, lovingly sacrificed herself by blocking the spell with her body''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Over a decade later, Harry would survive the curse another three times: once during ''Priori Incantatem in his battle against Lord Voldemort in the graveyard in his fourth year''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Again, in 1998 when the curse killed only the Horcrux inside him, and once more when the wand being used to curse him, the Elder Wand, refused to destroy him because Harry was its true master. This also makes Harry the only person to have survived the Killing Curse multiple times. Lord Voldemort has survived the Killing Curse once when it backfired on him in 1981 (while attempting to kill Harry Potter). However, this was because he had Horcruxes at that time, and even so his body was still destroyed. Phoenixes are also immune to the Killing Curse. In 1996, Fawkes swallowed one intended for Albus Dumbledore. He burst into flames, and was reborn from his ashes.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' The Killing Curse can be survived if it is dodged or physically blocked by an object, such as the statues Dumbledore animated to protect Harry Potter during his duel with Voldemort after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Also, some objects may burst into flames if hit. Although considered unblockable by magic, as noted above there is a rare circumstance in which the Priori Incantatem effect can block it. The Killing Curse is not the only spell that will cause death to a living creature. Other spells may cause injury or bleeding, such as Fiendfyre, Sectumsempra, possibly Antonion Dolohov's curse, if cast at a person, the Blasting Curse or Expulso, or an overuse of the Stunning Spell. References have been made to aurors using deadly force against opponents, but whether this means they were authorized to use the killing curse (i.e. a "licence to kill") is unclear. Despite the circumstances, it is unknown whether the curse was used by anyone but Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. casting the Killing Curse during his duel against Albus Dumbledore.]] Known Practitioners *Lord Voldemort *Barty Crouch Jr. *Peter Pettigrew *Thorfinn Rowle *Severus Snape *Vincent Crabbe *Bellatrix Lestrange Known victims *Tom Riddle Sr. - 1943 *Thomas Riddle - 1943 *Mary Riddle - 1943 *James Potter - 1981 *Lily Potter - 1981 *Harry Potter (survived) - 1981, 1998 *Frank Bryce - 1994 *Cedric Diggory - 1995 *Gibbon - 1997 *Albus Dumbledore - 1997 *Alastor Moody - 1997 *Hedwig - 1997 *Gregorovitch - 1997 *Gellert Grindelwald - 1998 *Lord Voldemort (backfire) - 1981, 1998 Known Survivors *There is only One known survivor of the Curse. *Harry Potter. Etymology Avada Kedavra is based on the Hebrew אבדא כדברא avada kedavra, meaning "I destroy as I speak". It is notably similar to "abracadabra", which is a famous word used as an incantation by magicians, and has, in actuality, the exact same root. The word "Kedavra" is also very similar sounding to the Latin origin word "cadaver", which refers to a corpse. During an audience interview at the Edinburgh Book Festival (15 April 2004) Rowling said: "Does anyone know where avada kedavra came from? It is an ancient spell in Aramaic, and it is the original of abracadabra, which means 'let the thing be destroyed.' Originally, it was used to cure illness and the 'thing' was the illness, but I decided to make it the 'thing' as in the person standing in front of me. I take a lot of liberties with things like that. I twist them round and make them mine." Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Lucius Malfoy says "Avada" at Harry Potter after he unwittingly frees Dobby. Dobby knocks Lucius backwards with magic to protect Harry, and he does not finish the incantation. The part of the incantation shown, for plot reasons, was not represented in the subtitles. However, on the DVD if the audio is set to Spanish, Lucius clearly says "Avada" to where it can be understood, in contrast to the English version, where he says it fast as if he's making a hissing sound. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bellatrix Lestrange is shown using the Killing Curse to murder Sirius Black in a scene fundamentally different from that of the novel, in which Sirius was killed by an unknown curse cast by Bellatrix. The effect of the curse is also not shown to be instantaneous in the film. *This is the only Unforgivable Curse that has not been used by Harry Potter. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Parts I and II'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' Notes and references de:Avada Kedavra fr:Sortilège de la Mort ru:Авада Кедавра Category:Curses Category:Dark Magic Category:Spells Category:Unforgivable Curses